eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike
Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :go for it, but please move the huge table toan own article with /Summary -- 14:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Prestige AA Hi, looking through all the AA stuff i found that we miss all the new and shiny Prestige AA (Crafter stuff is missing as well i think). As you did the Heroic stuff so nicely and i think i cant do it, would you maybe take a look at it and take care of the basic setup?--Xinturaia (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's on my todo list, i want to add the focus effects too that you can pick every 9 levels. i started some time ago with Coercer AAs and i think i gonna add the prestige there too since you can see it ingame in the nearly same way. -- 12:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::sounds great, thx for the effort. if you need any help with screenshots or else, just let me know. but i need detailed instructions ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 08:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ornate Crate of Goods Hi Chillispike! I finally have over 500 crit chance and was able to pick this up yesterday. I just noticed this stub page (Ornate Crate of Goods) and realized why you made the rename edit on my wikify page. I didn't have time to mess with it since the group was on a short break. It appears that there are eight zones listed on the stub page with a potential of four drop types (chain, leather, etc) per zone. That's 32 *Ornate Crate of Goods* that would require a zone and type identifier. I'll be happy to refine the stub page if we can come to a consensus on the naming nomenclature. Do we have to put this up for a vote or how does it work? The way it appears to me, there are two logical ways to name them: # By zone + by type = Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) # By type + by zone = Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) and then set up the stub page either by zone: Nexus Core: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Leather) *''etc...'' High Keep: *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Leather) *''etc...'' ' ''or by type:' '''Chain Armor:' *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - High Keep) *''etc...'' Leather Armor: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - High Keep) *''etc...'' How do we proceed? Thanks for your help!! 15:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :first of all my intention was to make it pop up somehow and i figured that's a good way to don't mess it up to much :If i would be looking after it then i would rather look be type then by Zone :considerung that the Crate of Goods com also from Heroic instance and are Arcane or Potent then it makes it even harder to name them Correctly :I'll try to take a look at the NPC for normal Quests since you can see the name of the Crate there too. as far as i remember the name was something like "Crate of Goods (Cloth)" or so :So maybe we should even think of "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep Solo" and "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep" :I would try to take a look at the Heroic ones and define a naming pattern there, so it's easier to find a Naming Pattern for the solo ones. :the good thing is that the DD rewards the same as the normal Mission for the zone :-- 15:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Since I'm pretty new to, and unfamiliar with, the Vesspyr Isle zone and instances, I'll defer to your judgement. I like the lead stub page since it can serve as a central location for those crates and all their iterations. I was also unaware of the arcane and potent varieties. That puts a third layer of complexity to the naming. ::From my perspective I was going to say that the *obtain* field could be used to distinguish between the solo and heroic instances but that would only be valid if the crates included the same equipment. Are the stats and equipment different between instances? ::Do you happen to have a list of the crates, their zones and the itemlinks? If so I could start studying them and assisting in getting this lined out. 16:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes there is a difference, you can only get Cryptic gear from solo instance (T1), Arcane Gear from the Group Instances within Vesspyr Islands and Potent Gear from the Temple of Veeshan Group Instances. :::The crates from the Group Instances are "rather easy" to get looked over, because they don't drop from the last named there you need to pick up a Quest for it at Falinpool, the npc that looks like a wyvern has the normal quests and you can see all the crates each zone there. :::I'll try to get a list together, but may takes 3 days till i find the time to do it :::-- 16:35, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks much! No worries about time, take ALL you need! I'm currently working on a bunch of RfG and replacement recipe books and each one is taking quite some time with the associated research... I also have plenty to keep me busy for the foreseeable future in the redlinks! Thanks for the info and assistance. Have a great day! 18:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I went to Falinpol today and picked up quests from Onerind Fe'Dhar (Wyvern - Dungeon missions), Anex (Drakota - Daily missions) and Veehzz the Bloodwing (Droag - Weekly missions) and the only rewards I see are Draconic Etyma. Where can I see the crates as reward items? EDIT -''' Sorry! I just found them. I'll start getting a list put together. 18:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Armor Crates Hi Chilli! I went through the quest givers in Falinpol and found that the quest reward crates are all named '''Crate of Xxxx Armor (where Xxxx = Chain, Cloth, Leather and Plate). See the list at User:Paceyourself/Sandbox2. The *arcane* and *potent* specifiers aren't named on the actual crate - but only indicate the items contained within. The crate that started this discussion is an Ornate Crate of Goods which appears to be a drop only item as opposed to being a quest reward... This is getting confusing. Do you foresee a stub page for the Ornate Crate... drop items and then a separate stub page for the Crate of Xxxx... quest rewards? 19:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) 'EDIT -' After looking at the differences between the "Ornate" drops and the "Crate of" quest rewards, it appears that the drop crates contain equipment other than armor (runes, bracelets, rings, etc) and the quest rewards are the armor and weapon items. This may make a difference... 19:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleting markup text in articles Hey Chili. A new user, Dmendezthegreat, has been removing markup from tons of monster articles, e.g. A Bloodsaber sentinel. I could've sworn that back a few years ago you asked me not to do that, but I couldn't find the discussion (and I'm not positive it was you and not Lordebon). Also it seems to me like the last time I gave Dmendez advice he was offended, and he wouldn't be the first editor who didn't like advice from a non-admin. So I thought I'd just point you to it and let you deal with it. Jeff (talk· ) 07:43, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yup you are right about that .. the comments should stay to help editors figuring what should be where. I'll leave him a note -- 09:14, January 12, 2018 (UTC) monster's additional info Hey Chillispike, Is there a preferred way to order a monster's additional info? For example: A Sabertooth neophyte has ' Notes ', ' Related Quests ', and ' Factions '. Which heading should go first, second, etc...? Thanks in advance. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 07:58, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :hmm good question, i would say not really. ain thing kinda is that the monster template is on top, holiday template at the bottum and the other things between. :-- 08:05, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey Chillispike, Is there a way to remove the old Antonica Timeline Table of Contents with the auto-generated one? The old ToC is really outdated and doesn't display most of the quests involved in the timeline. The auto-generated ToC would show all the information in an easy-to-read fashion. Thanks in advance. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 11:00, January 23, 2018 (UTC)